LOVE Life Oppertunity Value Eternity
by Moyashi-Kun06
Summary: Allen Walker is a 15 year old boy who attends to Black Order high School. Very normal. Until supernatural events had been happening. The only thing Allen doesn't have is love...Can this one red-head 18 year old boy help him, or become worse? Can Allen know what the meaning of love is, or will he learn it the wrong way of hate? (This is LAVEN! Please be aware of this fic has yaoi.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Moyashi-Kun06 here! I'm back with a new fic! It's about 11:06pm now that I'm writing this! ^^' But! I will do anything for you guys! ;D**

**But this time-It's a Laven fic! ~ I know...Many people don't like yaoi, if you don't like it, don't read it! For the ones that do, be free to read! ~**

**This is set in say our year 2014 and high school hasn't changed ( As in...: It's still crappy and so-forth), since I live in Australia; I'm just going to copy off my schelduel from my high school. ;p (lol)**

**This is our little Allen-Kun struggling his way through life, high-school (still crap...-_-) Work, ect.**

**Please read to find out more interesting stuff yet to come! :)**

**P.S: Flames are welcome here! :) It heats up my core to do better! Feedback and advice would be appriciated! If any mistakes, please let me know to correct them. If there is anything wrong or a sentence that doesn't make sense, please don't hesitate to let me know. ;)**

**I hope you enjoy this Laven fanfic to all of the Yaoi Fangirls out there! Don't be afraid to come out of your shell or let anyone judge you! Cause thats how your awesome! 3**

**This is the first Laven fic I have started...(Not a one-shot fic! Yeah! :D) So please, just do what ever you want! :) ^_^**

* * *

_**20th of February 2014 Tuesday **_

My name is Allen Walker.

I'm 15 years old.

My father is Mana Walker.

My uncle is Neah Walker.

I go to Black Order High School.

I have no other relatives.

I don't love what I have.

But.

It's better than nothing I guess.

The only thing I don't have.

Is love.

* * *

My dreams are nothing but nightmares...  
I can feel the coldness inside them as they creep behind me as my own shadow reflects behind me as a forever following darkness. I look around myself and found nothing but pitch black covered my vision, suddenly I see a mirror in front of me. I walk towards it, steady and curiously; I walk. I dare not to take my eyes off the mirror as it was the only thing that first apperard in my nightmares. The silence makes me insane and the darkness makes me tremble in fear. I stare at it, looking into myself, in my soul...as a light suddenly burst through my everlasting darkness. I cover my eyes awaiting for something to happen. Nothing.

I blink a few times and to only see that the mirror is broken into pieces. I walk ever-so carefuly not to trip and fall, I then stumble a bit; but not enough to fall. I then regain myself and breathed a deep breath of air that I didn't know excisted. I look at the pieces of mirror, and then I saw red liquid gathering around them. What is happening? Why is this happening? This never happens in my dreams or nightmares! Is this blood...? Wha-whoes is it?!

Please stop! I said stop! I can't take this anymore! Stooooooooppppppppp!

I opened my eyes as quikly as I can, and saw my father hunched over me with a wine bottle in his right hand. I then took notice in my surroundings and I can see I am currently in the lounge-room. I then gain my consciousness a bit more and then a shocking wave of pain overtook me as I hunch over myself tighting my hands on each shoulder with my fingers making a tight grip on my clothing. I close my eyes so hard and gritted my teeth, I squeesed my legs to my chest and tensed my whole body to forget the pain on my back. I then open my eyes to see that on the ground were indeed broken shattered pieces on the ground around me and some in my hair as I can feel them resting on me, and some fell off my shoulders when I hunched foward.

I hear laughter, and I look up to see my father laughing deeply and throws the wine bottle at me only to miss. This ends in total terror for me, if you know what I mean, if you were in my position. You will see. He will be dissappointed that he missed and then he beats me up and says to take a shower and get ready for school tomorrow at 6:00am and leave whatever time I please, just not at 8:00am or so.

Since I skipped the first 2 days of school including today as it was a "catch-up day" they call it. It's about 11:00pm now, so I better do as I've been told.

Oh wait? I told you I'm going to get beat-up right? Here It comes...

**-5 minutes ater-**

Can't he just beat up a teddy-bear or something? No. Teddy-beard are too cute to get beaten up or thrown around. I have to clean all of my cuts and brusies now thanks to him. Some "Father". My uncle is no different either, their actually twins and I guess what ever goes in Mana's mind goes In Neahs. Tch. I wish Life was easier really. I guess it can't be helped.

My real with though is something far more greater...

I then get up as steady as I can and then regained balence and used the stair bars as my 'death-grip' to not fall while walking up the stairs to my room above. It just so happens I'm so close to it, I can just reach the bars. I then took one step at a time. Literally. It went a circlure struction sort of way and continued for 20 seconds or so. It's just I takes me about a minute now that I have a big bruise on my right leg.

I then open my wooden door and when inside I lock it and then took a deep breathe that I didin't knew I was holding.I turn on the light. I then went in front of my mirror to see that I have a big purple-red mark on my left cheek and what didn't help was that there is also blood dripping down my forehead. Hmmp...What a show. I then walk to my cupboard and then I grab my first-aid kit and I open it and I take out a bandage and scissors.

I wrap the bandage around my bruises and my forehead and then I cut the remainings and put them back in the kit for spares. I then came up with an idea to cover my left brusie with my hair. I didn't want anyone to see my scar or so-called "Curse" anyways. I look at myself once more and then felt sleep fall upon me as I turn my back from the mirror and not noticing my reflection staayed put, watching me as I walk towards the wall to switch off the light and then to my bed, when I eye the mirror suspecting a presence watching me, It did the same and then I crouch down on my bed slowly not to cause anyore pain that I have.

I then cover myself up in my sheets and blankets and the snuggled in deeply through warmth. It was cold in my room constanly and so I have 3 sheets and 2 blankets that I bought with my own money. I then felt sleep once more tugging my eyes to close and let the everlasting darkness make me fall in silence and dispair. As it consumed me, I hear a voice yelling out to me, "Don't go!" I try to figure it out, but sleep captures me first as I lose myself once again in tis carless world of pitch-black.

"I need you...!"

* * *

**Thankyou for reading this if you did! I tried my best to do it in the present time! I really did! I kept on writing "was" and "had" until I got used to it! :)**

**I tried my hardest! I did my best! I couldn't stop writing though... damn... ^^' (Still alive) It's 12:30am now. Better get some sleep. School Tomorow! DX (Still crap...sorry to the ones who actually like/love school...my opinoin though...don't hate me please...T_T)**

**I hope it wasn't all too dramatic! ^^"**

**I was trying to do a different style for me and see if you guys like it, I also put as much detail as I could! ;D**

**Thankyou all for checjing this out! If I can just even get 1 review! I would be sooooooo happy! ~ I will continue this for however long! ;p**

**I like to deticate this to "Animeobssesed001"! :) 3 From her amazing fic "So close, Yet so far" Go check it out if you havent! ;)**

**I love to thank all the people who favourited and followed my previous fics and to "Allen WalkerCrown Clown" for reviewing my one-shot "The silver-eyed angel, and The Lords footprints"! It makes me feel so joyful to know that someone loves or likes your work or even style...**

**For that... I give you my biggest "Thankyou!"**

**I thankyou all for even viewing this! 3 Love will always be found, felt, heard, in your heart, even if you don't beleive it! ~ ^^ 3**


	2. What is this Feeling?

**Moyashi-Kun06 is finally here! *Cat face***

Hello to you all! :D  
OMDANGOGOD! I'm soooooo happy right now! I never even knew I would get that many people thankyou all! Actually... :)

Thankyou to:

Anime watcher524

Chickaboo3000

Ravensoul1999

Time To Be

ScytheMeisterA

Kurie-tibiti

**Thankyou all for your favourites and followings! I'm really appriciated all your support! Thankyou for also reviewing "Chickaboo3000"! :)  
****  
This is a chapter about the first day of high-school, I LOVE high-school, I LOVE primary too! Sorry in my 1st chapter I stated I hate School...thats just my second pesonality. Don't worry about her. I actually had to stay home for 2 days or so because I was sick...I hate being sick. So I was going to do another chapter, but I slept fpr hours and only had time to eat and drink and go back to bed. (Pretty lazy huh? lol) ;p**

**Everyone has that feeling inside them when they have their first day of school or everyone might have a different feeling. It depends really on who the person is. In this chapter, I'm not going to spoil it. You can have a guess! :P If I made any mistakes, let me know, if any sentences seem odd or you don't undestand it, please let me be aware of the situation. Flames are welcomed. Feedback is also appreciated. ^^ **

**I appriciate you all for checking this out! Love you all!**

** -Man and kittens with puppies and whatever animal you Laven or yaoi or ordinary readers love/like! :)**

Katsura Hoshino is the origanal creator, designer and illustrator. Me don't own -Man! 

**Enjoy~**

* * *

_** 21**__**st**__** of February 2014 Wednesday**_

I have white hair.

I have a curse on my left eye with a pentagram star-shape on my left fore-head.

My skin is pale.

My whole body is ice-cold.

I don't feel.

I want to feel anything but pain.

It can't be helped.

I want to know what love is.

Is that what father was showing me before?

All of the hatred is love too?

Then.

Let me show you my love.  


* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep…  
Sounds. This is what we use to communicate. To understand each other. To be heard. To listen. These sounds are here for us to know what to look out for. These sounds are also the things that are words that come out of our mouths to speak. These sounds of words that come out, the only ones I know are too cruel to even mention. The world would be in dead silence if it weren't for sounds. The world wouldn't be a cruel place if it was for those words that people fear and take impact on. These words may be just words, but they take force and an impact and force to a person that has a heart.

_Just who am I? _

Beep. Beep. Be- "SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP!" Oh no. My so-called father is awake. I better open my eyes now. I blink open my eyes finding myself on the side of the bed, facing my direction to the mirror, I study myself. What am I? I scurry out of bed, hurrying to stop the alarm clock. That is the sound that my father does _not _want to hear…or else he gets pissed off. I then glance at my clock and what perfect timing…its 5:00am in the bloody morning. I thought I set it at 6:00. Aw well. I'm wide awake now; I guess I'm going to have a shower and get ready for school. What am I doing here?

I search through my cupboard of clothes and found what I am looking for. A perfectly new and clean Black Order Uniform, with black pants and my red ribbon ready to go! I quickly got my towel and clothes with me and walk to the bathroom. I then start to feel butterflies in my chest; probably nothing…everyone gets butterflies on the first day of high school. _Don't they?_ I strip down my clothing and turn around to face the mirror, all I could see is my head to my chest, pale and cold. I'm starting to think I'm a ghost…or maybe there right…I'm just a demon from hell. I clench my teeth and put a tight grip on my left arm as I thought of the disturbing words in my head.

"**Don't listen to them…**_**Their**_** demons…" ?**

"Huh?" I look up and only saw my reflection smiling while I'm actually in awe. How-? I rub my eyes and looked again. Nothing. It's just my imagination. Me and mirrors don't mix I guess. I then turn the shower on; I made it cold enough for myself until I was feeling right, the temperature of cold and warmth is perfect for me. I slip in underneath the showerhead and close my eyes and trace the bruises and wounds, letting the cold warm water drip down on me. I felt warm liquid on my back, twisting my body a little to see what it is, only to see red trail down my pale skin. Blood. I close my eyes completely shut and ignored the pain that my head was screaming in agony. _Am I ok?_ I then wait till me body went in relax mode and then calmed down a bit, not noticing the time go by. I then open my eyes at the thought and wipe the fogged steam off the glass and I peer out to see I took about 5 or so minutes. That's good enough, or my father will yell at me for wasting _his_ precious water.

I then hold and twist the cold water nob and the hot water nob, I shake my hair left to right to get the water out. I step out of the shower and I dry myself off. I get my clothes off the hangers and change. I then look in the mirror and grab a brush and I brush through it as neatly as I can. I get a big lot of my hair on the right-front and I cover my left eye and bruise. I smile at myself. _I don't really_ _know happiness anymore…do I?_I then patch myself up and I open the bathroom door and once I walk out, I shut it behind me, not noticing my reflection watch me as I close it shut. I walk to my other mirror across my bed and I look at myself, building pride in how I look. I smile and went for a search to find my blue and purple bag; that I have to carry around _all _day. Loving it…

I look underneath my bed and I finally see what I am looking for. I reach in and grab the handle, and I pull it out and I notice the dust that covers all over it. Ew… I guess its 'dusting-the-bag-time'. I get a feather-duster off my shelf and I dust my bag all over until it looked bran-new. I smirk at my work. Huh…It even rhymed.

I pack all my stuff, my subject books, pencil case, schedule, and a water bottle. I even put my lucky charm on my neck and I hid it behind my clothing. I know it wouldn't do much, but I have to try right? I grab my bag and I swing it over my shoulders and start to head towards my door. I am so close to the nob when I feel a pain in my right foot. Crap! Ouch! A splinter! I forgot about socks and shoes! Allen you…ok…calm down. I struggle to keep my calm as I put on my white short socks and my shoes. I rush to lace them up, so I did them as steady as I can while doing it quickly. It's only 6:30am, so I have plenty of time. I just got to be sure I don't wake up Mana. He would be so cross if I did and wouldn't let me work and instead; he would make me do what I _hate_ doing.

I then jump off my bed and rush towards the door. I unlock it and I open it ever-so slowly and quietly. I then peak outside my door and look down my staircase and I suddenly imagine me falling endlessly down them. Until I felt the same presence last night when I went to sleep, I curiously peek in my room and look at the mirror; I just don't get it. _Am I just an animal? _I close the door once again slowly and quietly and hear a whisper come out the door…

"**Have a nice day…Allen."**

I then lost it and head downwards down the staircase and through the hallway, past the lounge and kitchen; then the door. I did the same thing as my door and I never got yelled at, It must be luck that's all, I do have my lucky charm.

**-30 minutes later-**

"Black Order High School." I state, reading the sign as I walk in. Suddenly seeing lots of students in the front yard and sitting on wooden, polished neat chairs. Wow. I'm impressed, who thought of running this school? It's tidy, not out of control and normal. Except me. _Can I be accepted?_ I walk in, feeling the same funny feeling in my chest, maybe I'm too worried. Just butterflies. You're fine Allen, get over it. I muscle up the courage to go to the office…

Where-ever that is.

I ask the receptionist, she kindly shows me the way to the office. I gulp and knock.

"Come in." I hear behind the wooden door, I grab the nob and twist it and I went in cautiously. Papers. Papers everywhere. It's like a never-ending pile and stacks of papers, the most I've seen in my life since it's pretty boring. I guess. I never even notice I'm also standing on lots; what in the world? I then glance over to a desk with _lots_ of paper. The principle is really busy, so I better leave and ask him when it's lunch time. Yeah. That's better. I turn my body around and being to walk out until I hear a smuggled voice.

"####!" Huh? What?

"Excuse me? What did you say?" I ask politely.

"H#l#!" I Eh? I can't understand a word.

"I'm sorry. I can't see you, nor that can I hear you." I say.

"HELP MEH!" Ah! I can hear him! I guess he needs help, is he buried in all the paper? Time to do this!

**-5 minutes later-**

"Allen Walker huh?" Komui states. I nod confirming his information about me. He doesn't even have the file or anything with him to even know about me. He knows my current age, IQ, and goals, creepy. "Ok. Well, since you missed the first 2 days, I guess it can't be helped." He explains. He must be so tired from all the work he has to do, I never even knew you have to do all this if you're a principle.

"If it's ok Mr Lee…I would like to take a breather." I ask.

"Sure." He answers, showing a smile on his tried face, as he takes a sip of coffee he mentioned of his little sister giving it to him, and if anyone, _anyone_, hurt her physically or emotionally, they will pay dearly. I hear him say something but didn't quite hear it. Some sounds that come out as words are better left unheard.

"You really don't remember me Allen?"

Some words are meant to be heard. Some words are not. Some words are accidentally heard or not told. These are the differences.

"**Can **_**you**_** tell?**_**"**_ ?

I walk out the door and I close it, looking left to right down the hallway to see a red-head boy with an eye-patch on his right eye and the other is emerald green, standing in the middle of the hallway. He gives me smile and walks off the other direction and turns a corner. I run down to catch up to him, when I was close to him, I turn the corridor and all I see is an empty hallway before me. _Is this a reality? Or a dream?_

"_What is this feeling?"_

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)**

**Thankyou for all your support and kindness! *Heart* ^_^**

Love you all! *heartheart*


	3. Who are you?

**Goodevening! ~~ This took me some time to write and I thought to finish it today. (22nd of May 2014 Thursday. 10:44pm) I just had to write that. **

**I like to shout out and everytime someone faveourited or followed or reviewed, I'm going to make a list, including the ones I already mentioned in the Second chapter. ;D**

**Here I go! Thankyou to:**

**Anime watcher524**

**Chikaboo3000**

**Ravensoul1999**

**Time To Be**

**SytheMeisterA**

**Kurie-Tibiti**

**Firediva0**

**Kelly M. Black**

**LoloLovesAnime**

**Thankyou all for your support! *Heart* I LOVE YOU ALL! I will definitaly keep going! Thankyou for Reviewing "Chikaboo3000 and Firediva0" I won't disappoint you! I will try my hardest to keep this interesting as much as I can AND I will see if I can update if possible since I have lots of stuff going on at the moment. I WILL FINISH THIS! *Determination* It makes me so happy and makes me want to do more you you guys, it makes me want to do better and It makes me feel welcoming and warm inside. *Heart***

I am sick, but its Ay-OK! :) So I decided to write while I have nothing else to do since I'm stuck in bed. 

**Oh! Just a question. You don't have to answer it. You can just think about it or answer it in your head. **

**"If you had innocence, as in Gods Crystal, what type would you like to have and ability and power and why? You can also decide on which characters innocence you would love to have and fight with. OR! Which Noah power would you have and why? Or make up your own.**

**Just curious. I would LOVE to have Allen-Kuns innocence! Crown Clown and his Exorcism Sword! :D**

**You can PM me or leave a review and chat about it. If you like...I'm just being random. ;p**

**Thankyou for checking this out! *Heart* I LOVE YOU ALL! I appriciate all your support and your kindness! Please don't hesitate to flame, or give feedback and let me know how I did. Thankyou.**

**Eveyone has a presence to let them know that something is near by or near. Everyone has something unique to them. Even if you don't know it, the time will come. This chapter is the first starter of the day Allen-Kun goes to school and starts to already make friends. This presence also makes him goes on the edge of annoyance and sickness until another presence makes him feel more safe. In reality, its the same. When people sense that a peson has something wrong with them or are dangerous, they move away. When a person seems safe or lonely, it makes you want to comfort them and become friends. This is just the first impression of this story that has yet started.**

**Katsura Hoshino is the one and only who owns -Man! If I'd own it, It would be more gory and have slight Laven in it without anyone noticing it! *Devilish smile and turns dark* And there would be a time when Kanda's hair is cut, and Lenalee's legs are chopped off by a level four Akuma! *Turns back to normal self***

**Enjoy!~ :)**

* * *

_**21**__**st**__** of February 2014 Wednesday**_

I have a heart.

I am numb.

I can feel.

But not as much.

I am me.

Then who are you?  


* * *

Presence. It's so we can feel the people that surrounds us. It does not matter if you can't be detected or noticed…it's just a waste of time. People also see you because of your maybe colourful appearance or gaining attention. They want you to know your place, so they beat you up, they scar you though their harmful words and make it like you never existed. That's how I feel.

I don't know how. I don't know how he just disappeared like that. Keep it together Allen. But what is this?

What is this _feeling?_

It feels like I experienced a new feeling that came bursting out of me like a lightning bolt crashing down upon me to the ground below. I feel heat rush to my face and I start to feel dizzy and weird. Is this some kind of spell? I never felt like this. I can feel butterflies fluttering around me and the heat increasing, I can't faint on the first day of school! Let alone in the hallway where I can get trampled by hundreds of students.

I get myself together and I turn away from the empty hallway, not noticing a different person standing where the red-head was. The presence is back, oh no. I turn sharply and to only see a fading shadow creep its way down until it vanishes into the light outside the doors. I then feel my heart pace quicker and I start to feel like I was going to puke, It was starting to feel as if It is being forced out of me, as I bend down ignoring some students that is walking past me, my breath feels heavy and it came into rasps and faster sharp inhales. Was the shadow the cause of this? Who knows.

I then feel a different presence and look sharply over my shoulder to catch the red-head standing behind me with his hands in his pockets. Looking like he is in his relax zone and leaning against the grey wall staring at me as I did the same. I went to open my mouth to say something until the bell went. I stand up not noticing that the unexpected 'sickness' was not even there anymore. I feel a lot better when that emerald eye stared into me, right to my soul to my heart. For that moment I felt at home and safe. Until the bell went and I look back to the same spot where he was relaxing, but left nothing behind. No trace or a single mark or sent nor a presence that made him look like he wasn't he in the first place. Honelstly. This school is seriously weird and I considering not minding to work.

I then head toward my first class which is Music. Score! I hope we get to play what we are talented at! I smile and walk to the music room and I find myself with the Music teacher right in front of me, without noticing she bumps into me making me fall until a hand grabs me before I make it to the carpet floor. Who-

"Hey. You alright?" A girl asks me with a smile on her face. With golden curly goddess-like hair that reaches to her ankles. Her face is healthy and nice. She has blue crystal eyes that makes you want to sing. "Hello." She waves in front of my face, me being a gentleman considering the fact I'm just staring at her eyes that has purpose in them make you want to smile and dance.

"Yes. I-Ur….ummI-I'm terribly sorry that I didn't respond. I shouldn't be staring." I flush in embarrassment. I shouldn't have dozed out, and let her look at me like a dork while sensing a certain observation of purpose of talent in her eyes that scream "SING!" I should've just called it quits before even walking here and right now if I wasn't at school, I would be gambling. Not because of my Guardian Cross, Just for fun and that I have to buy my _own_ food!

She looks at me with a huge smile on her face, she pulls me up on my feet and I stand straight on my feet as I scratch the back of my hair, as I give a little smile. Me and my stuttering, what else is going to happen?

"Hey? Could you sit next to me?" She asks. I blink. What? I blink again. Huh?

"What's your name?" I ask bluntly. Wait?! I can't ask like that! I' a gentleman for _crying out loud!_

"Oh! I'm sorry…heh-heh…My name is Lala. It's nice to meet you…?" She apologises and pronounces her name while nervously twiddling with her fingers in embarrassment, heh…now that I think of it, I do that too. I then gain myself and smile at Lala now that I'm not blunt anymore, I can introduce myself as a civilized person.

"Allen Walker. It's nice to meet you too Lala. About that question…" I say introducing myself and about to answer her question when all of a sudden.

"All right class! Listen up! I don't have a seating plan…but if you sit next to someone, choose wisely. If you talk. You are immediately going to sit next to a random or a person you hate or by yourself for the rest of this term in Music."

Miss yells, making it loud and clear on where we seat and to choose wisely. I quickly follow Lala; there in the front are three desks for the taking. Without hesitation, Lala sits in the left one while I am in the middle. I don't know who is brave enough to sit next to me, but Lala certainly doesn't care if I have white hair, if I would show her my scar, she would freak out and judge me as a monster.

"Miss Klaud Nine. 33 year old. Birthdate is November 1. Height 173 cm. Weight 59 kg. Blood type B. Home Country is America. Her pet on her shoulder is a monkey named Lau Jimim, be careful; that Monkey may look innocent, but its deadly for ripping flesh once Miss Nine gives the signal. She is the most talented in the Music Industry and is working here for her pay and enjoyment of Music and teaching students to follow in her steps, to also shove it other Music teachers to show how good and better she is then them to achieve a high ranking in education and her IQ is outstanding in theory and prac."

What I just heard from the person was outstanding. I can't stop myself from gaping and looking at the teacher with wide eyes as I am surprised. How did he know this information? Wait. He could be wrong and he just gets the information from Facebook or something right? His voice is low enough to be a boy, so I'm glad I got the gender right. But. Still, he could be wrong.

"Everything I said is true Allen." As if reading my mind I face towards him and my eyes couldn't get any bigger. It was like he was following me everywhere. Why is he here? A Coincidence? To make fun of me? Or could it be fate? How did he know my name though? He could have read my information when I enrolled while helping the office. No. Mana, even if he's drunk…he wouldn't give away _that_ information.

"Heh. Allen Walker. Birthdate unknown. December 25th. Adopted. Current age 15. Father is Mana Walker. Uncle is Neah Walker. Guardian is Cross Marian. Current Height 168 cm. Current Weight is 58 kg. British. Home town is England. Am I right?" He states. No. He _is_ right. How could he think-No. He didn't _think._

He _knows._

"Just. _Who _are you?" I ask finally.

He smirks and looks into my eyes. It feels as if he's looking into my soul once again. He leans back on his chair in a relax state as I was in shock. I can feel that Lala is concentrating on listening on the teachers instructions while I'm just staring at him; in our own world. His eye. Never looking anywhere else but me; _Why me?_ He fall back down with the four legs of the chair on the ground while looks at me dead straight in the eye. His face is serious and looks like he is ready to fight someone for trashing his lucky item.

He smiles at me finally before answering the question I have been waiting for ever since this morning from the hallway.

"My name is…

* * *

**CLIFFHNANGER! DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN! :O**

**Thankyou for reading this Chapter! *Heart***

**Love you all! ;O**

**Bye! *Heartheart* :)**


	4. Catching Up

_**Hey ho! It's Moyashi-Kun06! Here! I would like to start off with my list as usual from the beginning.**_

_**Thank you to all these lovely people! :**_

_**Anime watcher524**_

_**Chikaboo3000**_

_**Ravensoul1999**_

_**Time To Be**_

_**SytheMeisterA**_

_**Kurie-Tibiti**_

_**Firediva0**_

_**Kelly M. Black**_

_**LoloLovesAnime**_

_**Weebeez**_

_**Laven-Soki-Forever**_

_**Andune Carnesir**_

_**Annabeth2011**_

_**Ok guys! I have been really sick. So just for you guys, Things are finally starting to heat up! :D  
My mind is still dizzy, but what the hay! :D I WILL DO ANYTHING FOR YOU GUYS! SERIOUSLY! IOLVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! *HEART* I want to thank "Firediva0" for letting my spirits up and letting me keep on going and to never give up and have determination! I am determined to have this fic completed! *Fist-pump!* And also to "Annabeth2011" I want to also thank you! :) This made me want to write it so bad not to let you down and to all the others, so here it is! If you want it, just ask! XD**_

_**None of you guys told me which Innocence you would like/love to gain/have. T_T *Cries* I feel so lonely! Oh! Dangos! Yummmm~ :3**_

_**So I hope this chapter is ok and worth a read till chapter five! :D**_

_**Disclaimer: Me don't own DGM. Me would let Lenalee's legs get chopped off by a level four and Yu's hair to get cut short and there would be LAVEN! *Heart* (and Katsura Hoshino would be an exorcist too! And be BADASS!)**_

_**Enjoy~:)**_

* * *

_**21**__**st**__** of February 2014 Wednesday**_

You remind me of someone.

Memories.

I can see smiles and happiness.

But.

I haven't seen pictures like these before.

Flashing through my mind.

What are these?

Can you tell me?

Can you show me?

* * *

"My name is…" He says slowly as I am trying my best to be patient and wait until he reveals his name. Oh please just tell me already!

"IDIOT RABBIT!" A loud voice shouts and interrupts Miss Klauds teaching on the basics on notes and beats, while she was writing on the white board.

Her face turns where the voices direction is, and then a big loud bang got the door open with force as a tall figure stands proud and angry as he? His hair long and raven-blue hangs down gracefully, his face with pure anger as he has a Katana that has a strap around his waist to hold it in place. Wait. A Katana? He walks into the room and stands face-to-face with Miss Klaud. Oh crap. Didn't just-Wait…Idiot Rabbit? I have a conversation in my mind thinking who this "idiot rabbit" is. Then, what is Miss Klaud going to do? I hope she doesn't use that monkey and demonstrate to the class what it can do. The information given, I don't want to see these too go all out in a battle that ends up with blood. I had enough of blood really.

I see the two just standing there, no movement what-so-ever. Until he glances at me, glares and makes a "Che?" Then I hear a word that I absolutely HATE.

"_Che. Moyashi." _How dare that jerk! I at least know some Japanese and I **definitely** know the definition of that! He looks at the boy next to me and narrows his eyes into a death-glare. Just how narrow can his eyes get? He bows to the teacher as to excuse himself while the whole class watches it like a drama film. He gets closer to the red-head and grabs his collar and pulls him up near to his face to not let go of eye contact.

"You bastard! You told me that we were in a different block! In a different room! In a different subject that had Kendo in it!" He shouts to him, I feel sorry for him. I see the red-head looking at the raven-head with a blunt look on his face until he smirks and puts up his two hands to say, "I surrender."

"Nice to see you too Yu.~" He says. Lala giggles at the name while I was in shock. Yu? That's a name I defiantly have to use as revenge for calling me Beansprout! Tee hee~. This is one Beansprout you don't want to mess with! I then hear Miss Klaud announce,

"This is Yu Kanda. He is joining our class, I have two warnings that I'm sure that Kanda won't mind agreeing to. First: Don't call him his first name. Second: Don't get on is bad side. If there is any more questions, regarding Music class only, ask them at the end of this lesson quickly. That is all. Now, with A going to A-sharp is…" As she rambles on how to place your fingers on the right string, yes, we are learning how to play the guitar this term, next term is piano! YES! I look at the back find "Kanda" on the carpet floor meditating with his Katana by his side like a loyal companion, I then look to my right, finding that the red-head isn't there anymore, but he is…he is-where the hell is he?!

"Lavi Bookman." A voice whispers in my ear, warm breath impacts on it making me blush and flinch a bit. I then realise that the red-head known as "Lavi" is currently behind me watching me daydream. I gain my self-consciousness and I come back to the real world which I hate, maybe **not** that much though. He falls himself into the chair and smiles at me while I give a small smile back and concentrate on the lesson at hand.

Nothing that exciting happened that much during the lesson. I finally know his name which is Lavi. I laughed at his jokes and Lala sang as well in front of the whole class, it was beautiful, and it sounded like a melody from an Angel, which was easy to believe with the soft voice she has. Kanda's hair got braided by Lavi while he was meditating for the second time, only having a break when writing notes down and sharping his Katana. How did he get a Katana in a school anyways?! Isn't it against school rules to have sharp objects in school premises? Heh…beats me.

~OoO~

Now I have second Period which is Science. Aw well. I guess Lala is going to drama, while I'm on my own while Lavi says that Kanda is going to HPE and Lavi never told me what he has. I walk up to Q Block which is just in front of me and I see all the other students lining up. Sort of. It's like a wavy bump actually.

"Hey little buddy!" I look back to the sound of Lavi's voice and the next thing I know is that I'm getting crushed by a bear. **Literally.** He then let goes off me while I breathe once more. Ah air how I missed you for those 5 seconds of suffocating. I the feel an arm over my shoulders and look to my left to see Lavi smiling at me and he then looks ahead to the class. For some reason, I wish and hope he's in my class. I don't know why. There are two classes lined up and obviously the messed-up-line-on is mine. We make it to the line in my class and I see that he is still with me, he's in my class! Yes! I-I mean…That's a coincidence. Heh heh.

I then suddenly feel heat rush to my face and I have a massive head-ache. Damm.

"Hey. Allen, the class is going inside. Are you ok?" Lavi asks as he bends down to my height and looks at my face. I am so glad I have my hair on my left side right now. I smile and nod as I walk pass him and continue on going to Science. I place my bag at the back where all the others are put, and I get out all my resources of what I need. My book, Pencil, Rubber, Sharpener, Drawing Paper, and my ruler. Desperate time calls for desperate measures. No pun intended. Oh is there…hehe. I walk to my desk and I sit in the chair which is deep-ocean blue and I see Lavi sit beside me on the right with only a book and pencil. I still feel dizzy and weird, but they say Science is important like Maths, I can't pass out on this one! I make a mini promise in my head as I look up and shock covers me by the inside and out as I look more closely at the teacher.

"Good Morning. The name is Komui as all of you know, I am also the Principle. Welcome to Science as I will be your Science teacher for the rest of your three years of senior of high school. Hope you enjoy it as best as you can~. And one more thing! TOUCH MY PRECIOUS SISTER AND YOU WILL SUFFER THE WARTH OF KOMUILIN! Ephem. That is all. Copy todays date and title, Radioactivity/Radiation. The whole thing." Komui says as he sits at the front of the class working on his computer. Now I got therory why Komui has so much work and paper in his room and on his desk. I hear everyone groan and whine on how and why we have to copy so much. _May God Have Mercy On Their Souls._ I see Lavi, copying them down I a start writing too, Lavi look at me, I stop and look at him…Then we decided…

This is WAR!

I _WILL_ beat him first! Come on hand! Don't get tired just yet! I peak at Lavi, and then fully look at him, seeing him relaxing on the chair with the pencil flicking in his right hand, I look at his page and saw the whole page full and done! What in the world?! I then get a funny sensation in my chest and start to hear voices in my head.

"_I'm going to beat you!"_

"_No your not!" _

"_Face it, I'm faster at writing!"_

"_Damm it! You always beat me!"_

"_Practice, you will get the hang of it!"_

"_Thanks!"_

My world then spins as the voices stop talking and I feel uneasy as I see a shadow behind Mr Komui as it smiles and gets closer to him and-

"**I'm watching your every move…Allen…"**

"Allen! Are you ok? You're heating up badly and you look pale as well." Lavi says, his forehead resting near mine as all the other students are still too busy copying it down. I blush even harder noticing his face close to mine. _What do I do? Do I just say I'm fine? Yeah. That will do._

"It's nothing, I'm fine. Just a little headache." I say, Lavi doesn't look happy, but his eye shows concern. I then part with him and start to copy down the information on the board provided.

All I know is this is going to be a long Science period. I'm feeling butterflies in my chest every time I get close to Lavi…what does it mean? I don't know. Should I ask? No. Don't be stupid, I can't just ask him that! Focus Allen. I just need to survive this first and lunch is at 10:50am, Music finished at 9:40am, it's currently only started so it's, 10:17am. Can't time just go faster? I guess not. But what I can't just guess is: who were the voices in my head and the shadow behind Mr Komui-San?

Could it be…? Please _tell _me. Please…_show_ me. What is _happiness_ really?

* * *

**Thank you for reading this chapter! Chapter 5 is currently being written as you read this. ;)**

**I love you guy's soooooo much! :3 *Heart* I couldn't do it without you! All the support and reviews and people that actually read and like my story are the best! You all give me a reason to write and I'm proud of it so far!**

**Look out for chapter 5 people/Laven Fangirls/Fangirls/DGM Fangirls/DGM LOVERS/Anime LOVERS XD**

**LOVE YOU ALL! *Heartheartheart* 3 :)**


	5. Do you care?

**I am so sorry for the wait! Even though I was writing it as you read the note in the previous chapter, I still made sure to make it ok! ^^'**

**Ok! Here goes the shout out to all you guys who favourite and followed! ^^ :**

**Anime watcher524**

**Chikaboo3000**

**Ravensoul1999**

**Time To Be**

**SytheMeisterA**

**Kurie-Tibiti**

**Firediva0**

**Kelly M. Black**

**LoloLovesAnime**

**Weebeez**

**Laven-Soki-Forever**

**Andune Carnesir**

**Annabeth2011**

**InsanityOwl**

**Exo Spectre**

**Usagi-Twins**

**Thank you all soooooo much! ~ I am really happy and inspired! *Determined face on* ^^ I also want to say "Thank you" To "Exo Spectre" to tell me it would be better to use bold instead of underlining, so from now on, me bolding it from now on…I kind of like it how it is now. :) "Thankyou" to "Firediva0" Thankyou ^^ and I will take it easy! :) I'm looking forward to write more! :D "Thankyou" to "dcdc123" for giving me advice and don't worry, it didn't seem mean at all! ^^ "Thankyou" to "Chikaboo3000" for enthusiasm and its gets my spirits up to do more and work harder on this and too all of you guys who reviewed and favourite and followed! I don't want to let you guys down! That's for sure! :D I never knew I would even get this many people reading this…I feel so grateful to you all! *Heart* THANKYOU ALL! **

**Disclaimer: Me no own -Man, If me do, gore,gore,gore,laven,laven and that's it. Oh! Lenalee legs chopped off and Kanda-Sans hair cut short for fun~**

**Enjoy!~~~**

* * *

**21****st**** of February 2014 Wednesday**

**Memories **are what people share

What do you **share?**

I would like to **know**

If you **care**

I know **someone **who **does**

**But**

**Do you?**

* * *

The bell has just ringed, and its lunch time. I am currently in the hallway by myself, for a good reason. The same hallway I saw Lavi. Speaking of Lavi…I shouldn't have left him for dust like that.

Science was good, until the worst thing had happened.

* * *

"_Hey! What did you whisper into your friend's ear just now?!" Komui shouted and pointed an accusing finger at a boy behind me. The whole class…-it seemed if it was frozen, everyone stopped writing and focused their attention to the black-haired boy behind me with red eyes._

_The boy looked at Komui and pulled himself away from his friend and by the looks of it…he was trying to make up an excuse for talking in class. If an excuse as stupid as,_

"_I was asking for help Sir!" or "I just wanted to be as quiet as I can without making the other students disturbed of their education." Such lame excuses should not be tolerated…but what can I say…? It's High School._

* * *

But what came out of his mouth was way fouler then I expected. I make my way to the cafeteria and saw hundreds-no thousands of students siting and chatting to each other, some are getting food, and the worst part is that La-la…even though her good nature and gold-hair and personality…she was sitting all by herself, until I see a boy kneeling down to her and smiling. He has brown hair and brown eyes and slightly tanned skin and he seems really nice. I bet he is. I find myself lost again, wondering in my thoughts of endless darkness. I wonder what Lavi is doing now? Wait! Don't think about him at a time like this! I have to rely on myself! I'm strong enough!

I turn a corner to only make myself impact on someone's chest, and because of that, I lost my balance; therefore ending me with a sore ass. I mean come on! I look up to see the same boy with those deadly red eyes that's were glaring at me in Science secretly in hate; His eyes narrows deeper at me as I laugh nervously. Me and my bad luck, me and my lack of direction, me and my lack of shortness! Why me?!

"What do you think you're doing, banging you ugly face against me, heh…what a faggot you are. Yeah…look at you-you ugly piece of shit!" He yells at me, pulling me up by my collar and my silver eyes making eye contact with red killer ones. I gulp nervously. He takes notice of this and smiles a smile that I hate. Sadistic. What did I do to deserve this, really?

Then the memory flashed through my mind once again.

* * *

"_Sorry …I was just talking about these two students. I think you might find it rather true." _

_looked at the black-heads eyes, looking deeper and seeing what he couldn't. Lavi tapped me on the shoulder to keep working, to say it none of our business. I surrender and looked down at my book, just what were those voices in my head…?_

_Then._

**_"That red-eyed teen said something that hit Allen like a bullet."_**

_ didn't like his excuse and demanded the truth. The truth was harsh, but is it true…?_

"_Number 1. Your sister is hot and I would rape her any day! The white-head freak in front of me is annoying the shit out of me! He is a monster! A fuckin' freak he is!" I turn around to him to see hatred and disgust in his red eyes. The words then get to my head to my heart._

* * *

I shot out of my desk, out the door and I ran so fast, and ended up in this hallway and look where I am. It seems like he too ran out just in time before expelled him for foul language and talking about his Darling sister. Look here I am now; I'm currently getting beat up. I haven't had anything to eat yet, I'm hungry and I feel sick.

Why?

My body hurts, my arm are all red and I can see blood too. I feel somehow good, than crappy. I see a red-orange flash and then it all went black.

11:58am. Third period has started and where am I? I open my eyes to see a white ceiling and I blink once. Then twice. The light was really bright, well…to me it was, but that's not the point. I remember the boy from Science yelling at me and then beating me up. Then-That red-orange flash! It was a person, I know that. But, it could be a teacher, but we have no red-orange teacher here…yet. Wait! I'm an idiot!

I slump myself forward and I check my bruises and cut, they seem to be dealing fine. Until I think about my left side of my face. What happens if someone looked?! What happens if I get kicked out of school?! But. For some reason, I feel like I'm in heaven for some odd reason…but w-

"Hey there." A voice interrupts.

"O' My Dangos!" I yell in embarrassment and shock. I never thought that someone else would be in here.

"Dangos? You eat Dangos, Allen?" Wait. I know that voice.

"Lavi!" I yell and turn sharply towards him. With surprise I see him right in front of me and I accidently made my way into his chest. I blush in embarrassment, and I then pull away gently. He looks down at me and smiles.

"You ok, Allen?" I become frozen, and repeat in my head of what he just said to me. Did he just ask…Allen Walker if he is ok? No. This is a dream. Then a small pain shot up my arm as I come back to reality and I see that Lavi somehow read my mind and pinched me. How smart. But. I want to really know.

"Yeah. I'm fine…Thanks" I put on a smile, of course it is fake, but what other choice do I have? I don't see either popping up in my head at the moment.

"Hey Allen?" Lavi asks again looking at me dead in the eye, his emerald eye shining with caution.

"Yes" I answer nervously.

"Can you really tell me what you're feeling? He says, looking at me with concern.

"Do you really care? For someone as hideous as me…?" I say, not regretting my choice of words.

"You can **share** your feelings to me Allen. I'll listen to every word, and I will help you. You can share your pain and let it all out, I will say with you." Lavi says in a quiet voice.

The last thing I hear with Lavi hugging me tightly, as it fading to darkness.

"I **care** for you…**Allen**"

**"I care for you even more"**

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter! I swear I will write Chapter 6 as fast as I can! But still slowly so I don't go over board and fall off. ^^ Gotta' take some time to relax I guess… ;p**

**I hope you liked it! And enjoyed it so far. *Hearts for everyone!***

**I really appreciate you all! LOVE YOU ALL! Bye-Bye and see you in the next chapter! ^^**


	6. Safe but not Safe

**Moy is BACK!~ Please read my excuse down the bottom if you are wondering why I didn't publish my chapter 6 sooner. ^^' **

**Ok! Let's do this! *Takes the deepest breath in the world* Thank you all for your support and kindness!:**

**Anime watcher524**

**Chikaboo3000**

**Ravensoul1999**

**Time To Be**

**SytheMeisterA**

**Kurie-Tibiti**

**Firediva0**

**Kelly M. Black**

**LoloLovesAnime**

**Weebeez**

**Laven-Soki-Forever**

**Andune Carnesir**

**Annabeth2011**

**InsanityOwl**

**Exo Spectre**

**Usagi-Twins**

**Gratsu-dragon**

**ChibiThingOfDOOM**

**BlackCherryCookie**

***Gasp* OMDangSyrupness… *takes deep breathe*I never expected this may followers and favouriters! ^^ *Joys and happiness* I want to all to know how grateful I am to get this far because of you guys. Reason no.1: I wouldn't have gotten this far to writing this tory without you guys. No.2: I get inspired and ideas from your reviews and every time I look at how many people followed or favourited my fic…I feel like nothing can stop me. No.3: I don't want to let you guys down, and you all make me feel like writing is special and I feel grateful and loved everyday because of you! ^^ I feel determined and free to write, but without you all, I wouldn't have got a story to write at all. So…**

"**Thank you all so much!"**

"**InsanityOwl: The kid with the red eyes and black hair is a secret. You will find out soon! ^^ I will say that I did take my time with this chapter! I promise!" *Crosses heart* "It gets even more interesting! So look out for the up-coming chapters! Have fun reading!" *Makes a gun with fingers* "Bang!"**

"**Laven-Soki-Forever: Thank you. Laven rules! It's so beautiful…" *sniff* "so cute!" *Waterfall tears* "I don't ship any other pairing in DGM yet! I'm holding firm and strong forever with Laven!" *Heart* "Laven Forever. I hope you like this chapter 6!" *Heartheart***

"**BlackCherryCookie: Wow! I never expected someone to be so in love with my fic! ^^ Thank you very much for the compliment, I appreciate it very much! :)" *sniff* "I-I can't even explain the first time I saw it. It felt very overwhelming and I felt very good inside. I was so happy I cried tears of joy when I read your review…" *Mans up* "Ok, thank you for waiting patiently. I hope you enjoy this chapter! ^^" **

"**Gratsu-dragon: Yes…I agree. Very creepy…But now the creepy voice is revealed! *Le Gasp~* Find out right now in this chapter! But wait! More is coming! So be prepared! ;D I hope you enjoy reading this! ^^" *Peace sign with hand***

* * *

**21****st**** of February 2014 Wednesday**

Could I actually **love?**

**No**

**I **don't even **know** how to

**But**

**If I did**

All I **know**

Is that I **will **be happy

That's what **someone** said to **me **in the **past**

Are **you** that **person?**

* * *

Everything is black in darkness. It's like that dream again. Only, there is neither Mirror nor anything I can see in this never-ending nothingness. I feel light, but my mind is heavy; it's pounding…it won't stop. I feel no weight, I see nothing, I hear silence, I'm numb.

Am I dead?

"_Allen!" _Wait! The voices from Science are ringing through my head, it's easing the pain. How?

"_Wait, Allen! Don't leave!" _Leave? I never left anywhere, regarding my father and uncle, we never left or travelled anywhere. We stayed in this small town, even though it is small; it stands firm. The weather is hard to deal with…but.

Like families…they stay together.

"_Fourteenth!" _Huh? Who is "Fourteenth"? I'm sure it's not me. What is this? Memory, collections of scenes…or past?

"**Allen. It's time to wake up."** Lavi?

I wake up only to close my eyes again. The brightness of the room, the light is still on. I open again and blink multiple times to get use to the light. After a while, I leave my eyes open for a while to blink once more and to see…Lavi? Only, he is wearing all black clothes and not his school uniform. Wait. I'm still in school. Then, why is he here? Is he going home early? I lean up into sitting position and glance over to Lavi. He smiles and I then again sense that dreadful presence again. Dammit. I feel sick and dizzy, my body still hurts from the beating from earlier. I don't even know what time it is. I'm just going to guess it's time to go.

"**You're not leaving are you?"** Lavi says to me as if read my mind.

"Umm…I feel sick, so I got to go home and rest." More like deal with my sorry excuse father and uncle.

"**If you feel sick, lay down for a while." **Lavi suggests. I already laid down for…Holy Mother Of Dangos! It's second break already! I've been out for some time. But, that doesn't matter anymore. I look at Lavi, I don't get it. First I felt safe with him and comfortable; now I feel absolutely sick and dizzy. What's happening in this little town?

"I don't feel like staying here anymore, I'm going to leave now." As I swing my legs down to the side of the bed and then get my bag off the table and look towards the door only to find Lavi standing in the way.

"What's wrong Lavi? Is there something wrong?" I ask. Lavi _is_ acting strange all of a sudden. Why? Maybe he is just bored of school, or is it just himself? My thoughts trail off, not noticing Lavi smiling rather weirdly.

"**There is nothing wrong…" **He claims, still smiling that weird smile that I clearly do not like.

"Ummm…then why are you standing in my way? I need to get going." I declare, I don't want to get on Lavi's bad perspective, but I have to get out of here and just relax a bit while second break is still on.

"**I don't want you to leave…I want you to stay.." **He says as he points at me, as if here is saying, "don't move…or I will kill you." Sort of point. I don't buy it and ignore Lavi's unusual behaviour even though I just met him today at Music and now it feels like I already know him, like he was my childhood friend. Heh…why am I even thinking of this right now? I need to get going!

"Lavi, please move aside." I ask him politely, hoping he can move out of my way with manners and words instead of force. As I said, words are sounds that come out of your mouth to communicate, but some sounds and words, are left to not be said or heard. I take a step forward to prove that I want to get out of this infirmary/sick bay. I make my face look serious, but Lavi's is just plain creepy as he is still smiling, his emerald eye though…

…Is dead.

"**You were supposed to stay with me…Allen…" **What?

"I don't know what you're talking about…" I say, as confusion takes place over seriousness.

"**Stay! STAY! I'M ALL ALONE!" **Lavi snaps; as I can see the darkness cover his whole body plus his gothic black clothing, is that…aura?

"L-Lavi…" I trail of in thought once again as he makes his way to me. I feel like I'm breaking, every inch of my body is shaking; my heart is racing. What do I do? What _can_ I do?

* * *

-Ring Ring- … -Ring Ring- … -Ring Ring-

* * *

Thank God for _that _sound though!

I gain control of myself quickly as I brush past Lavi and I run past the door and sharp-turn right towards my next class.

Media.

I look at each sign while passing by each class, I look at a sign that had an "M", I accidentally rush past it and I take 4 steps back and look up at the sign. Nope. Its "Material Arts Class".

Hey, wait a second. Is that Kanda…?

It seems he is currently sparring with someone. Is that…no! It can't be! He is sparring-against someone maybe just inches smaller. No doubts about it, there are in "battle-mode". Their eyes never losing contact and the stance is amazingly balanced, stamina is superb, the other guys grace though is trippy, while overall…Kanda is going to win no matter what.

I sneak in quietly and I make my way near the stands and into the shadows for cover. I peek out a little to see that Kanda was totally throwing that guy around! Not really…but close! I stand in silence in awe until I heard a big "THUD" to see Kanda pointing his Kendo Sword at the other opponent's neck in victory. While the other guy on the mat with both hands up saying "surrender" with his Kendo Sword laying on the mat about a meter behind him; looks like he's going to shat bricks. The poor guy.

I make my way to Kanda slowly and quietly behind him. I tap his shoulder gently only to be almost hit with a Kendo Sword. Only, I just doge underneath the sword and I kick Kanda's legs with my free leg and it of course it ends up with Kanda cursing and ending up with a sore behind. I then regain myself about three times in a row.

3...2…1.

OH SHIT!

"Kanda! It's Kanda right? I'm so sorry!" I apologise and bow to him multiple times.

"What the hell Moyashi!" He yells at me, I still remain still with my head down and still in bowing position. He gets up and stands tall above my height and if I'm correct; he's is either wishing I was dead or is just glaring at me hoping I just drop dead right at this very moment. As they say, "If glares could kill, you would be dead right now."

"I'm sorry, it's just a reflex." I say, but hey…it's the truth. It's not like every day you have a complete stranger come up to you trying to steal your money that you just gambled, right? Yes, right! Just ask me and you have your witness, wanted criminal from Florida, and me. Haaaaaaa~…good times.

"Che. Maybe you should have used them on that jerk that beat you up at first break. You are definitely a Moyashi." He explains and maybe I should have but-wait a second.

"How did you know that?" I ask curiously.

"It doesn't matter; you're going to miss your last class of the day. Hurry up and go." He orders me. He _is _right. I say sorry to Kanda once more and complemented on how well he did and then I make my way out of the Material Arts Room and down the endless hallways once again! Oh no. Class is about to start, lucky we have a warning bell though! In about five minutes! Wait…I probably spent 3 or so minutes just then! Crap! If I can just find Media…I will be safe!

I then sense that dreadful presence, oh how I wish it would just stop for two minutes or more. Pease just go away.

"**Anything for you…Allen…"**

As if my payer been heard, I don't feel sick anymore. Right! I can now focus better and find this damm Media class! I run down the halls and made multiple turns until finally…

…The Media sign!

There is just one problem…It's about a minute way from here. If I run, I would be able to make it, but I don't want to get in trouble from the teacher for running in the halls. "Speed Walk" it is!

As I approach the door, I feel safe and free for a second; I feel at home. Wait. That means.

* * *

-Ring Ring- … -Ring Ring- … -Ring Ring-

* * *

Oh no! I get hold of the handle of the door and open it to find everyone is seated at their seats of choice. A few are away, but that didn't matter. I'm late. But that feeling before…was it Lavi? No…it couldn't be…just before he was dark and his eyes were dead. But. Ever since Music, he is cheery and caring, he has that smile that makes you smile and his eyes shines bright as ever.

I feel his presence behind me; I don't dare look back though. I make my way to a desk with a computer on it with a keyboard and mouse. It's the same with every desk in the room. I glance at Lavi to let my eyes follow him near my desk besides me.

"Allen Walker! Lavi Bookman! You are both late for class; therefore you two are to attend to a lunch detention! Onto a different note, for this lesson, you are going to learn the basics of shot-types; they are used in many films and are very effective…" As I am left in wonder, Lavi taps my shoulder and I turn to him slowly.

"Hey. When I got back to the infirmary/sick bay, you weren't there. Did you wake up or did something happen?" Lavi asks me with concern. Literally, did Lavi ever considered being concerned about him?

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just still sore, but coping." I reassure him softly as the teacher begins the screen shot-types such as a long-shot.

Why am I even talking to Lavi…? No. That wasn't Lavi! That was someone else, I was sick and dizzy I just might've just pretend to see what I didn't want to see; or in some cases…"illusions".

"Ok. That's a relief." Lavi smiles at me and since we are currently at the back row far away from the lights, I guess you could say that we are the only ones here at the back and no light can reach. So? It feels nice, but it feels more at home when Lavi is beside me. I then feel eager to tell Lavi what happened at the infirmary/sick bay, but I don't want him to think I'm crazy. Aw well here it goes. But before I get to open my mouth, Lavi beats me to it.

"Just so ya know. That's Reever Wenhamm. Birthdate is September 8. Age is 27. Height is 185 cm (6' 1"). Weight is 75 kg (165lbs). Male. Blood type A. Home country is Australia. He likes to introduce his name at the end of class to make him look cooler." Lavi explains to me. I don't even know how he gets that information…I guess it's not my problem. Now it's my turn I guess.

"Hey Lavi…There is something I want to tell you what happened at the Infirmary/sick bay." I say to him softly, as I see his face with concern and worry.

"What happened?" Of course he asked.

I explain every single detail to him and I watch his face go into worry and concern in anger, switching to concern, then to shock and the back frustration than back to concern and worry.

"What's wrong Lavi? Do you know something about what happened?" I ask with curiousness but also awareness.

"He's back…Dammit!" Lavi curses but not too loud.

"Who is?" I ask. Are you that **person…? **Lavi?

"My older brother…

…**D**e**a**k."

"There's only one problem though…" Lavi explains to me. I guess I have to ask what and why. But. I didn't. Nor did expect his answer to be this.

"My dead twin brother who can't seem to let go of the **past**."

* * *

**Thank you for reading the 6****th**** chapter of this fic! *Too lazy to pronounce the full name*  
*heart* I'm so sorry for taking so long, but I had to go to Brisbane to the Royal Children's Hospital. So I had no time of course to write anything until now! Lots of blood tests and MRI's and more blood tests and buying Anime!**

I even bought -Man volumes 1,2,3,7,8,9,12,13,14,15,16 and I also got two Kingdom heart shirts and I bought a heartless from KH, Pikachu and Pacharicu from Pokèmon and Maka from Soul Eater! :P lol

Thank you all for Reviewing, Favourite-ing and following! :3 *Hearts for everybody!* *Throws love hearts everywhere to you guys* Ok! See you guys at chapter 7! ^^


	7. The beginning of the act

**Hello All! ^^ Moyashi-Kun is alive and back! *puts black shaded sunglasses on* Swag~ lolz~**

***Takes another deep breathe…* Thank you all to these people for favourite-ing and following!:**

**Anime watcher524**

**Chikaboo3000**

**Ravensoul1999**

**Time To Be**

**SytheMeisterA**

**Kurie-Tibiti**

**Firediva0**

**Kelly M. Black**

**LoloLovesAnime**

**Weebeez**

**Laven-Soki-Forever**

**Andune Carnesir**

**Annabeth2011**

**InsanityOwl**

**Exo Spectre**

**Usagi-Twins**

**Gratsu-dragon**

**ChibiThingOfDOOM**

**BlackCherryCookie**

**LacNyssa**

**Thank you all soooooo much! :3 ^^ This does not go to waste I swear! I love all your support and it gives me more determination and fight! *Fist pump* I still can't stop looking at all the people you actually took time to favourite and follow my fic! *Waterfall tears* Please go down to have more information once finish reading. *sniff* THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! I LOVE YOU ALL! *Throws hearts at everyone who reads this* **

"**Kei-Kat: Thank you for reading this Fanfic and chapter 7 is here! ^^ Don't worry though, everything is just fine, and it went well thank you so much! ^^ I will tell you though; it's so tiering walking everywhere! ^^' Anyways…please enjoy chapter 7! :D *Makes a heart shape with hands*"**

"**Usagi-Twins: I believe I explained everything by PM-ing you? I hope so! If anyone one else doesn't understand, please don't hesitate to ask, I will be there to listen and explain. Also, if this chapter confuses you, even you Usagi-Twins, you can ask as many questions as you like! I will be happy to give hints! ;) *Ready to eat Soba and watches computer*"**

"**Firediva0: Yes! I have to bring Deak in the picture! :D And Deak has too look badass! So attack he may! ;P Awe…Thank you so much for the concern…everything is fine! ^^ No need to worry that much! I must stay strong! For my family and for you guys! You all give me a reason to push myself to not just writing till midnight to morning. Oh wait… *Checks time* Oh wow…its 12:00AM… ^^" hehehe…Awe well…anything for you! Thankyou once again Firediva0! :) I hope you get what you want for Christmas! I'm sure you will! *Wishes luck*"**

**Disclaimer: Me don't own DGM! Me chop off Lenalee's legs and Kanda's hair get cut short! Me let Laven happening in the anime, and gore and some dubstep and awesome music!**

**Support Katsura Hoshino!: Please get better Katsura Hoshino! We LOVE YOU so much and we LOVE DGM so much equally! Please try your best and we will wait patiently! *Heart***

**Enjoy~ ^^ *Heartheart***

* * *

_**21**__**st**__** of February 2014 Wednesday**_

Is it **true?**

Are you **lying?**

Is **fate **telling us something?

**If **it is…I want **you-**

**-To tell me face to face…  
**

* * *

His dead twin brother? Am I just hearing things? I swear he just said that his _dead twin brother who can't seem to let go of the past. _And his name is Deak too. Why does it sound familiar though? My thoughts trail off as I didn't notice Lavi; taking out some sort of black note book. I close my eyes and the pitch black made a scene of children playing and running around in a park. With smiles covering their faces as one of them chase the others in amusement. I then see a child over a swing set, lonely swinging slowly and he looks so sad.

Until two red-heads sees the lonely boy looking down at his own feet, the boys decides to run over to the sad boy and try to cheer him up. Then, one of the red-heads, I guess the goofy one, got a smack on the head by the mature one and the other complains about it. The boy watches in amusement and awe, until he giggled and put his hand on his mouth while the other is holding the chain, and muffled out some laughs and gives up. The red-heads looks at the boy and smiles. They all introduced themselves.

The mature one is Deak. The goofy one is Lavi. While the brown-head one is…

"Allen." Lavi calls out to me. I see his face, with that goofy smile of his like he was in that scene that played. But, why do I have that…I don't even know what to call it…Memory? I'll just stick with that for now until I know exactly what's going on. I thought it would just be a normal school year! But no! God never heard my prayer…I guess. I then feel sudden impending doom all of a sudden. Why?

It's about 1:55pm right now, and that sudden impending doom decided to swag itself through the door, with a Lolita skirt that is fluffy and has purple linings and white as the main colour on it, covering it as a cute animal, a baby kitten I believe that is stitched on with great pace and time, as with our original uniform has to be the same colour as everyone else's; I'm sure of it. I see her eyes which are violet and had a mischievous spark in them which wants me to shiver down to my core of my very being of existence. Her skin is a shade of grey, which makes the gears of my brain click…How in the world can people be born with that kind of colour?!

Her hair is spiky and is brushed down forming a fringe and her purple-blue-ish, stands out as I see her holding a lollypop in her right hand, while her holding her bag with the other, which is purple as well, just a more kind of darker shade. All-In-All…She seems like an innocent girl at first, and then next thing ya know is that you are bleeding on the ground while she laughs with joy. Wow…I gotta relax more.

"Road Kamelot. You're late. You are going to attend to detention at lunch, and don't be late. Take a seat, and get started, we are currently learning angle shots and how they affect films and TV shows today."

While Mr Reever explains, she makes her way down towards me, and her smile grows wider. I can sense doom…great, oh dear God, please don't make my day any worse.

"Heh. You're cute." Road states to me, as I flush in embarrassment for someone calling me such a name; well…I wouldn't mind Lavi calling me that though.

"Road Kamelot." Lavi blurts out.

"Lavi Bookman." Road does the same.

As if I can feel a buzz of tension going between those two. I swear I'm in the middle of it. I can just see a visible lighting line sparking against each-other as I see their eyes narrow in competition and anger. What's happening right now?

It's 2:15pm. The bell is going to ring in a minute. Mr Reever takes a deep breathe. For what? Oh wait…Lavi said-

"My name is Mr Reever and I'm your awesome and yet serious Media teacher! Enjoy high-school while you can"

Mr Reever's eyes soften a bit.

"It might be your last…"

He says as If it is your last, but then lightens it up as if he said it as a warning.

"Memory to remember."

He finishes.

* * *

-Ring Ring- … -Ring Ring- … -Ring Ring-

* * *

The bell rings.

Everyone gets up out of their seats, but slowly for Lavi and Road as they eye each-other with murderous intentions. I make a stand and decide to break the spark, and I stand in the middle of them.

"Heeeeeh. I love you already my Allen-Kun. *Insert Heart here*" She winks at me and then she gathers her bag and she puts her lollypop in her mouth, waves and skips her way out. As for Lavi…He looks like he is about to snap and strangle someone by the neck anytime soon. What's between those two that's makes them want to kill each-other or all-out-brawl? I don't get life anymore.

The thing is that life's a bitch and Karma doesn't practically like me in my opinion, and what life has in stored for me, is going to be someone I won't expect. As for tomorrow, they say what's happened today is history; the present is a gift, while the future awaits us.

Me and Lavi swings our bags on our shoulders and head out, lucky Lavi is here with me now so I don't get lost…again. Also, it's a good time for some explaining, seeming as this school is really huge and is like a maze, so I believe we have time.

"So, Lavi? Who exactly is Deak?" I ask, watching Lavi's face which was goofy, too angry from Road's appearance to calm.

"Ah! I remember now. But I believe you do not. So I won't say much. But let me tell you this, Allen. You don't have to show in this act. You can live a normal life." Lavi explains, as it wasn't really the answer I am looking for.

"Lavi. I'm pretty sure my _life_ wasn't normal until the day I was _born_." I say while smiling until I unconsciously scratch my left cheek, as it begins to itch a little. Ok! It itches a lot! I give up! I stop and I begin to scratch pretty hard now. But-OW! The bruise! OH-WHO CARES?!

"Oi? Allen, you're scratching a lot there ya know?" Lavi says to me, stopping to look at my left side. He reaches out to flick some of my bangs of hair out of his way to see what is causing the scratching. Oh no! He's going to see my hideous face!

"Oh my God Allen." He gasps as he pulls me close to his chest, I had the eager to itch, but suddenly I don't. I snuggle closer to him as I feel safe and secure, warm and bubbly. But _why_ do I feel this?_ How_ am I feeling this?

I then feel my cheek, for some reason feeling less painful, wait-I don't feel any pain in my left cheek! Lavi gently releases me and I look in the glass of a trophy shelf, I part my hair to its balanced nature and to see my bruise is healed! But how?! I see that dark shadow again flicker across the glass and I look behind me, sharply turning my heel and to see…

* * *

…Deak?

* * *

"No. You're incorrect Allen-Kun...It's both of us. *Insert heart here again*"

I see Lavi to be nowhere in sight as my surroundings flows before me, as they wisp past me lighting fast as this world, changes into a completely new, different one. Once the waves of the world I was just in splashes down and the world I am in now, is what I think is complete…completely insane!

There is just no way this is happening!

"Lavi!" I call out into the new surroundings. I dare not to take a step as I do not trust new weird places such as this.

"Allen!" I hear Lavi behind me as I turn around seeing his eye all bloody.

"LAVI! Your eye! What's happening?! Are you ok?!" I ask as I approach him by running at my limit to reach him, as if his feet are glued to the ground. I reach him at I look at his right eye, as I could only see a bloody socket.

"To answer your questions…" Lavi begins as I try to make myself calm.

"Yes my eye is bleeding. Its roads doing and Deak's I guess. Yes I am still awesome and alive." He answers as the last he reassures me with little effort, same with the others too.

I hear giggles, and I guess Lavi knows who they belong to.

"Welcome to my world boys.~" …Road?

I knew impending doom never failed me!

"Road!" I hear Lavi growl on the right, next to me as he holds my right hand. I grip his even tighter, but not enough to break his hand, just enough to feel safe.

But seriously! What's going on!

"Hi!~" A known voice calls out.

Deak.

"What do you want Road, Deak? I know you two are up to something!" Lavi yells out to them to make sure they hear as Road flows around in the air like she has wings or something…Deak is sitting on a wrapped present as it seems that is currently floating through the air.

"Oh…Maybe we are, we both get what we want until this act finishes by the Lord himself. So it's 'win win'." Road exclaims to use with a smile on his face which screams "RUN!"

"But. This is just the beginning of this "act", or as "something" as you called it, This is step one. The next step is tomorrow boys. Oh how I love Karma and fate! ~ The four of us in detention…How fun it will be~." Road finishes as I feel the floor crumble, as this freaky world collides with reality as I feel the floor crumble, I hold Lavi's hand as tight as I could, but my hand slips and I fall faster, deeper and I see the floor mover above me as the colour of reality came back as the world splashes up and the waves end up going down.

* * *

I then find myself with my right hand with a little bunny pink rabbit with its tongue poking out in a childish way, as its right hand hold a little hammer and coincidentally is has an eye-patch on its right eye and an orange scarf.

"Hmp." I acknowledge, as I set it on my night-stand." I think I shall call you Yoshi, and your second name is Rabi. Cause I feel that Lavi likes rabbits, and Kanda calls Lavi an "idiot-rabbit", so it does suit him! Haaaaaaa…Aw well…What the fudge just happened?!" I yell in confusion, just luckily not enough to wake up my father.

Wait…I'm in my room, on my bed, in my house, with my lazy and abusive father and carless uncle, I can't find Lavi, I'm not at school anymore. Was it just a dream? Did I just dream of my first day of school? Yeah…It was all just a crazy dream. But I really do wish I find someone like that Lavi I dreamt of. I don't really care what people say if I'm gay or am not like other 'normal' people. If everyone was the same and is 'normal', I'm pretty sure that everything would be boring, and if people think of it as disgusting, there disgusting to even think that.

I then find myself snuggling and looking at Yoshi/Rabi and then to the mirror as I see a dark shadow at the end of my bed, but when I look for myself, it's not there. I then see my light flicker and the shadows crawl under my bed as I sense fear clinging to me.

"**Oh it wasn't a dream Allen. It's just the beginning of the past." **A familiar voice advice's me as I feel my eyelids closing slowly as sleep carries me away into another world.

**Tell me face to face **Lavi…Tomorrow if it wasn't a dream…Is Deak **lying? **Or is he and Road telling the **truth? **What **fate **has planned for as, which we are prepared for whatever **fate **throws us…"we will fight and stand for what we are and what we do and what we believe."

* * *

**Hello! ^^ Just a heads up that I will be going back to Brisbane, to the "Royal Children's Hospital" and I have to do another test unfortunately. T_T I will be back however! On Thursday and do chapter 8 for ya! :D That's why I'm publishing this chapter today. If you live in the UK, America, England, USA or any over sea countries, Japan also and other countries! ;p I live in Australia (QLD) and The time is very different here. So yeah! Its 3:30AM right now and I think I need a cookie! And all of you guys need a cookie too! *Throws cookies for all of you Fanfic Lovers to munch on* :3 Ok then! See ya soon ok! And remember to cherish life anyway you want! Just remember to…**

"**Never Stop Keep Walking." –Walker Family **

**Thank you all for reading! I appreciate everyone very much equally! ^^ Thank you all again! I wouldn't be here in the first place without you all! Love ya!~ Nyaaa!~**


	8. Loving to Understand

"**Moshi Mosh!~**

**K First things first! ^^ I would like to thank all the support from the followers and the favoriters, the viewers and DGM and Laven loving people on here and everywhere! I would have gotten this far without you all! So thank you to these amazing wonderful Fanfic writers and lovers! *Takes deep breath* Thank you all!:**

**Anime watcher524**

**Chikaboo3000**

**Ravensoul1999**

**Time To Be**

**SytheMeisterA**

**Kurie-Tibiti**

**Firediva0**

**Kelly M. Black**

**LoloLovesAnime**

**Weebeez**

**Laven-Soki-Forever**

**Andune Carnesir**

**Annabeth2011**

**InsanityOwl**

**Exo Spectre**

**Usagi-Twins**

**Gratsu-dragon**

**ChibiThingOfDOOM**

**BlackCherryCookie**

**LacNyssa**

***gasps and breaths in and out quickly* T-Thank you guys…So much. I absolutely…Appreciate it all! *heart to everyone ^^***

"**Firediva0: Thank you very much for your review! :3 Lets ALL hope that we get what we want or wish for Christmas! ^^ :D Thank you very much, I ate the whole packet and now I am on my third! :3 Thank you once again, The test is done, and now I have to go back in October, (October 5****th**** is my birthday! :3 Luckily I won't miss it! *Heart*) In every three months, I have to fly to Brisbane to get the tests done, It's very tiring and exhausting… -_-. But none the less! Australia is great! I live in a sort-of small town, Mount Isa QLD. I like it here, its home. It gets cool and cold, then it goes back to warm than hot, but its home, and it's sunny and bright! :D We have a "Gametraders" store in Brisbane and it has awesome Anime! Swords, katana's, Pikachu pyjamas-hats-coats-ect, manga, the DVD's, minecraft, Adventure time, Final Fantasy and more! ^^ Australia is great and nice, I would like to go to America one day, I would like whoever lives in America to tell or share their stories please and yours too Firediva0 if you like…And I can put them into LOVE Life Opportunity Value Eternity, or I can get some ideas! :) Thank you for making this far for reading my fic Firediva0! Enjoy chapter 8~ *Heart*"**

"**InsanityOwl: Wow is a great word and expression. ^^ :P Thank you for your review as well InsanityOwl! Wow, you guys are better at creating pen-names than my 'short' name. ^^' Don't worry…It's all going to be explained in this chapter, most of it I guess! Please enjoy chapter 8~ *Peace sign*"**

**Disclaimer: Me don't own DGM! Me chop off Lenalee's legs and Kanda's hair get cut short! Me let Laven happening in the anime, and gore and some dubstep and awesome music!**

**Support Katsura Hoshino!: Please get better Katsura Hoshino! We LOVE YOU so much and we LOVE DGM so much equally! Please try your best and we will wait patiently! *Heart***

**And yes! I copied this off of the previous chapter 7! Lol~**

**Enjoy~ ^^ *Heartheart***

* * *

_**22**__**nd**__** of February 2014 Thursday**_

They say **dreams **come true

If it can come **true**

If it has **you **in my **dream**

Then I don't need to **wake **up…

…**Ever** **again**

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep…

"ALLEN WALKER! IF YOU DON'T TURN THAT PIECE OF BULLSHIT OFF-I WILL COME UP THERE AND MASH IT ONCE AND FOR ALL MYSLEF!"

"UGH!" I yell-rolling off the bed as I face planted on the cold hard wooden floor, as I can feel the cold air breeze through the cracks and openings. I recover, and to see the time is 5:00am…-wait! I ignore the ache that is spreading through my face and I push myself up off the ground into sitting position not noticing the alarm still beeping, I thought I set it at 6:00am! I glide my right hand through my messy white hair, and thought to myself…

"What a strange dream…or was it…a nightmare?" I ask myself out loud.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep…

Oh crap!

I rush up to get to the alarm and I make my way to the night-stand and I position myself on my knees and my right arm stretching out to hit the red button, while my left arm is balancing me while on the ground firmly. Come on-come on-come on! YES! I smile with relief and to see that Mana isn't coming up here after all. My luck is finally changing! Oh wait…I have school today! Oh no! Why today! Why can't school start in March! Hmp! High School sucks…

On that thought. I stand up and notice that I already have my school clothes on and that they are clean and fresh. Weird. I notice my ribbon in red is clean too, my shoes and my long black pants with my hair…everything is clean, fresh, new, nice and well…ready. I steadily walk up to my mirror to see if my eyes aren't making tricks or that I need glasses. To my surprise, it's true. That's just…I can't explain it.

"**I will explain everything to you Allen if you will let me…"**

I look down and then up and I repeat it until I see a dark shadow at the corner of my bed, sitting on it like it owns it. I stare in shock and awe as I begin to let my body move on its own and my brain power down for this moment.

"**Hi." **I hear a whisper near my ear behind, as I sharp-turn a right to see that nothing is behind me, a sigh a relief, it's just my imagination…must be the wind.

"**Is it your imagination…?" **I hear once again, but a bit louder, I spin behind me again as I see the entire mirror black and leaking black substance. Making its way to me, spreading throughout the wooden floor, my eyes widen as to see an arm stretching towards me, from the mirror as the black substance covers the arm up completely as more of it drips down and more covers up. I can see dark aura surrounding the mirror and arm, as I see my lamp, flicking on and off. What's going on here?!

All my thoughts and feeling is suddenly vanishing as I feel light and somewhat warm. As a coward and scared teen, I did what another scared cowardly teen does…

…RUN!

I sprint across the still wooden floor that isn't covered with the black substance, and to see it racing towards be behind my feet! Is this Paranormal Activity or something?! I hope not! I'm not ready or even tough enough to be thrown around or be possessed! I make my way to my door and I open it, quickly and swiftly went around it and close it shut with my body weight on the door to see some of the substance leaking through the gapes. Oh-crap-oh-crap-oh-crap! Dammit! I then decide to make a choice:

Rush down stairs loudly while panicking and making noise while Mana and Neah are having a hangover; trying to sleep….or,

Tip toe down stars quietly but fast enough to rush outside and go to school.

"**Allen. You can't run forever…" **I hear as I choose option 1, "You Only Live Once!"

I run down every step, trying not to trip and fall my way down, as I just jinxed myself…OH GOD!

As I tumble down the stairs, I let colourful word make their way out of my mouth as I curse my way down painfully. I finally bump myself against the last step with my legs in the air and my back and head lying down as I spread my legs to see some of the Black substance dripping its way to me, on the ceiling to the walls and steps. I down think twice as I manage to get up and sprint through the hallway and pass the kitchen and lounge room as I practically fling myself out of the door and land on the concrete with a thud. I gain the energy to get up and brush off the dirt off of me, and I look once more at my house, or _was _my house…There is no way that I'm going back! I smirk and I walk my way to Black Order High School, what I did not expect as to see it is just like the School I dreamt of last night! That's…impossible…right? I cover my left side of my scar or known as 'curse', quicly as possible and smile nervously, what is going to happen today?

* * *

Suddenly I see a green-haired girl racing to catch a red-head boy that is trying to run away from her. Wait! A red-head boy! Could it be…?

"Lavi!" I blurt out aloud, seeing the green-haired girl stop, and so did…Lavi? I guess that is his name…since I guess Lavi couldn't be the girl's name. I see them stop in their tracks and look straight at me. _Oh crap! Did I do something wrong or pronounced the name wrong? _I think to myself, my butterflies are starting to flutter as my mind and body tells me to run in shame and embarrassment.

But I don't.

I see them smile and start to walk to me.

"Hey there lil'buddy!" I hear the red-head speak.

"Hi. My name is Lenalee Lee. This is Lavi as you already know." Lenalee smiles and bows as respect, it seems she has this look or facial appearance, that seems Chinese and It makes me think…do I know her?

"Hey Allen?" I hear Lavi speak gently, as he leans in close to my ear and whispers, "Can we talk, in private…?" I hear him whisper, as he pulls away and smiles to Lenalee and she nods understanding as she waves us goodbye for now.

Lavi takes my hand in his, as I feel my face flush as his touch felt warm and nice, as I could just melt. Lavi leads me to a spot with a tree with lavender flowers flowing through the calm nice wind. The grass isn't fake, it's green and fresh, that's a great thing at this school; it has real grass. He lets go of my hand and he gestures for me to sit down; and I do with pleasure. As I make myself comfortable, Lavi does the same as his eye that had a fun, goofy shine, is now serious. I make a nervous face as I know that something isn't right.

"Allen. You know how you think everything was a dream last night?" Lavi explains to me as I have this tingling fear linger near me through the nice breeze. I nod.

"It wasn't. It-…" I cut him off, while noticing what I have today. Since I left without my bag…because I was scared to dead at home, I am surprised that I have my schedule folded up in my pocket Since its Wednesday, I have to check my schedule. As if Lavi knows what I am planning, he grabs my wrist and stops me from doing so.

"Allen. I don't think you will find it…well…" His words trail off, trying to find the right word as I stare at his face with confusion. "Nice, great, good, well, all the positive things and words plus expressions that you will find it OK. I'm just saying…Things aren't what they seem." As I hear those last words, my whole chest and body has a weird feeling, like butterflies, but like a spark. Excitement? I carry my thoughts off into another world as I feel Lavi's hand slip from mine as I miss that warmth and nice feeling go away, I notice my paper schedule slipping out of my pocket half way out, I slide it out and unfold it slowly in curiousness.

I look at Wednesday's classes and then I replay the 'dream' and Lavi's words in my head.

Oh my Dango syrupiness.

"It wasn't a dream!" I yell out in confusion. I fling the paper accidently at Lavi as it lands on his red-orange hair as his one eyes looks up at it and smirks.

"No. It wasn't a dream. So everything that happened yesterday was and is real." Lavi explains to me as he reaches for the paper and brings it down to his eye level, and it seems he's reading what I have on today…_which is actually Thursday the 22__nd _!

"So…What about Road and Deak…? Are they real?" I question Lavi as his eye shows sadness and also business.

"Ok. I will explain it all. We have time until the bell goes." He states. Looking at me as he leans against the tree, as I lean close to hear every word he is going to say.

"For starters, Road. She is pretty much unknown, to you for now, exception for yesterday though. For me, it's a whole different story; she is a part of what they call the Noah Clan which is also a family business that runs the whole town. As you seen her yesterday, you can feel and sense her sadistic and murderous intentions and aura. She seems human and looks like an innocent normal teenage girls until she puts you in her world and then, you're screwed. That's all I can tell you until tomorrow." Lavi explains to me as I memorize each detail and sentence. I come to the last sentence as think…tomorrow? As I prepare myself for the next explanation for Deak.

"Deak is…as I said yesterday, my dead older twin brother. H-He…he risked his life to save me and you in a life you don't remember yet. He loves you a lot-like a brother…I hope. The first time we met you, he was so full of joy, but when the Noah Clan bastards took you away, Deak was furious and demanded you to come back, I-I was just as mad as he was, but he had this dark aura and killing intension presence that made me think if he is _was_ my brother at all. After that, you forgot everything and now, this is where we are. In this small town that isn't even supposed to exist." I didn't hear the last part, but I hear all the rest and I begin to think, is this all a sick joke? As I my eyes make contact with Lavi's, it's as if his happy personality comes back. I smile and straighten up and he hand me my paper schedule. He smile mischievously and tugs on my red ribbon and pull me towards him, making me fall into his chest and blushing red as a rose. He snickers and ask,

"First up…I guessing, Maths?" He guesses correctly, as I notice he read my schedule when I accidently threw it at him before.

"You liar! You didn't guess!" I giggle in his chest as I look up to see his face and change the subject on a different note.

"Do you like maths, Lavi?" I ask, eager to know all of a sudden. He looks down at me with a nervous look, what's wrong?

"A long time ago, I used to be-and I still am, excellent at maths! But then all of the students ordered me to do all their work for them because they were and are stupid." His face looks like stone for a moment and then smiles at me as I ask another.

"Why did they just order you? I know that Lavi Bookman wouldn't back off without a fight! Or at least without a backchat burn comment." I smirk as I see his face pale.

"They said they would tell the whole school that I am gay and I love skrillex, bunny's because they think that bunnies are for retarded kids and teens. Back then, I was in the middle." He says to me as I imagine a sweatdrop at the side of his head and falling down on the grass.

"I see." I claim to him, as I don't remember anything from my past. I don't tell him about this morning, he explained enough for now, I feel empty, so I guess we can chat at lunch, since I feel like I haven't eaten lik, from yeaterday! Oh wait-dammit, I didn't have time to, because of that boy, Dead and Road! Ok, lets change it on a positive note. I clearly believe everything Lavi says, not because I feel safe and comfortable with him, I know he is from my past, and I know I have connections with him. I know it. I sure!

* * *

-Ring Ring- … -Ring Ring- … -Ring Ring-

* * *

"Ok. Let's go to maths." Lavi says as he signatures for me to get off of him and I pull him up with a smile as his smile get bigger and I blush deeper. Can you seriously die from blushing too much! I would _love_ to know! But if you _can_, then I _don't_ want to know.

"You know what Lavi?" I ask him.

"Yeah? What is it?" He questions, making his hand holding mine as I hold his firmly.

"If this _is _a **dream** where you can never leave me, then I wish to never** wake up again**." I say, closing my eyes as I feel Lavi smile.

"Even though this isn't a **dream** Allen. I _will _be here for a long as you want."

"Then in that case, where ever you go, I go." I promise, as we make our _second _day here to Maths. As I can tell Lavi is smiling with a true cheery smile, as I too smile with happiness.

"**Please don't fall for him, Allen. I am the one that sacrificed me for you for nothing as you died anyways, and Lavi gets to live as I am too evil, dark, and mental, to have a second chance! I **_**will **_**show you two, no-the whole town that isn't supposed to exist! Who is the one that is furious and mad now! **_**We are!"**_

* * *

**Thank you all for following me this far for chapter 8! I is soooo sorry! It took long, well to me it did, so chapter 9…I am going to Townsville to celebrate my cousin's 21****st****, and yeah, we won't be back till Monday. Which School starts on Tuesday, so I guess I will survive! :3 Thank you all soooooo much for Favouring and following and reviewing! The other fic as well! "Our Side Of The World" is going to continue because I really want to get the message out! And any suggestions or stories you want to share, just PM me, and I will be there as soon as I can, since I will not have internet! ;p Thank you all once again! *Cookies for everyone and hearts* I also promise that lenalee and Kanda and other character will start showing more through out the chapters! ^^ Other than that, enjoy!~ *heart shaped cookiess for all of ya!* Nyaaaa~!~~!~~!~~!**

**Sincerely,**

**Moyashi-Kun06 **


End file.
